The Hyrul-Eds
by Just A Block Of Wood On Ed's F
Summary: The Ed's are sucked into HYRULE (check zelda dudes) please R


Eddy raised his eyes slowly as he frantically searched his pockets for some sort of device to hurl a rock at the oncoming Kevin. He was crouched down behind some bushes with a couple of his friends. His friends go by the names of Edd, Whom is also known as Double D, and Ed. Ed, well, lets just say he's a couple chickens short of a coop. Eddy looked at Edd, his eyes growing bigger as the time to hurl a rock at Kevin slipped through his grasp. "Double D!" Eddy voice quivered a little, "Do you have a sling shot? a dart gun? a water gun? anything that I could use to knock the Kiwi-head Unconscious with?"   
Edd looked at eddy a little, His eyes big, ready to protest once again to Eddy's scheme. "Eddy, please don't" Edd begged, " I do not believe that knocking Kevin unconcious to raid his Pockets will..."   
Edd was cut off by Eddy's wildly swinging hand "Put a sock in it Sock-head".   
Eddy's hand made contact with Double D's head causing it to push the hat over his eyes. Ed reached over and poked Eddy on the head "Eddy I have a Rock".   
"What Ed?" Eddy said as he turned around only to find Ed standing next to him, holding a boulder over his head, beaming proudly.   
"Ed!" Eddy said happily raising a finger in Kevin's Direction, " Throw it at Kevin!"   
Kevin turned his head slowly, having heard his name being called. His eyes immediatly began to dialate, "Get away from me you Dorks!". He peeled off on his bike at high speed.   
"Come back Kevin I have a Present for you!" Ed yelled after Kevin as he disappeared into the junkyard.   
"Aww, Kevin doesn't like his present." Whined Eddy as he walked over to Ed, " Oh well, we can go find Jimmy. I'm sure the little squirt will give up all his money as soon as he sees this rock over his head!"   
By this time Double D has pulled his hat back up so he could see once again. He spoke slowly as he made his way over to his friends. "Well for one thing eddy, that's not a rock, it's a boulder." Edd held his hands out beside him, all fingers curled in except his pinkies, " and I'm positive force isn't the answer to our financial problems."   
Eddy looked at Edd and smirked, "when you come up with a better idea, Double D, tell me about it.   
Ed looked at Double D and Eddy, his eyesight becoming blurry. "Uh guys," Ed's voice becoming strained, "I can't hold the rock anymore."   
"Shut up Ed," Eddy snapped at him, " follow me"   
Ed took a small step forward, then fainted from the strain. His body fell down towards the ground. As Ed fell the boulder flew out of his hands and towards his two buddies. "Ed!!!" both the boys screamed out, just before everything turned black.   
~~   
"To Cool!" Ed's voice rang out in Eddy's ears like a alarm clock, " It's a white ghost from the planet of Turkey Jerky Goblins!".   
Eddy slowly opened his eyes to find Double D in Ed's arm knees clicking and all, then he looked to the direction to where Ed was inclining. Sure enough there was a ghost. Eddy sprang up onto his feet. His eyes wide and barely blinking for fear the ghost would come close to him. "Uh ed?" Eddy's voice trembled as he tried to put sound to his moving lips, " Where, what, how? how did we uh, where are we?"   
  
Ed looked back at Eddy and smiled, "We are on the Turkey Jerky Planet from The Galaxy of Wanted Hotdogs."   
Eddy nodded solmnly ready to believe anything that was thrown at him. The ghost just laughed a little before vaporizing. It fluttered in the air for about a split second before turning into a little purple frowning face.   
Ed let out a couple brainless laughs before setting Double D down. He started to walk over to the purple floating wonder, when from out of no where a tall guy in a green tunic snatched it up in a bottle. Ed stopped and just stood there Laughing another little bit of brainless chuckles when the boy looked up. His eyes bulged out from his head. He face turned a little white, and he dropped the bottle. The bottle shattered and the Ghost vanished.   
"Nice dress!" Ed blurted out before anyone could even say their hellos, "I want one!"   
Double D walked over to Ed slowly, "Ed, I believe that is called a tunic."   
Ed looked at Double D a little, then over at Eddy. He raised his mono-brow in question, "Eddy, why is the dress called a tunic?"   
Eddy, slowly becoming accustomed to his surroundings stumbled over to Ed and Double D. "Ed, Double D is saying the clothes that kid is wearing is called a tunic. It's not a dress Peanut-brain."   
"Oh, why Double D?"   
Double D just stood there in silence, his eyes looking back into Ed's out-of-it ones. " Uh, lets just change the subject, shall we Ed?"   
"Why do donuts have holes?"   
Eddy looked away a little as Double D tried to explain the concept of life's unexplainable problems. The Kid still just stood there staring at them. Eddy smiled, Maybe he could get some money offa this fella. "Hey there, Elf-boy could you spare some money for these poor lost travelers?"   
The kid fumbled around for words, mouthing what he wanted to say, before actually gaining his voice back, " My name is Link, not elf-boy," Link said slowly, "and I have some, uh, money. But I left back at the castle with Zelda."   
Double D stopped his one-sided conversation with Ed and stared at Link. "C-c-castle?" He blinked slowly, " You have a Castle?"   
Color started to come back to Links face as he realized that these Kids were lost out here, and didn't mean any harm. "Well it kinda happens when you marry a princess."   
"What's a princess Double D?"   
"Quiet Ed, please."   
"Okay."   
Eddy's eyes started to become wild, and he began muttering to himself. "Castles, castles are big, castle hold a lot of things, including, money. Tons of it. must sneak into castle."   
Eddy straitened up and walked over to Link, having on his best con-man face. "Hey there buddy, could I have a quick tour of your fine castle?"   
"Eddy!" Double D whispered Harshly, "That's rude!"   
"I want to see castle! See castle!" Ed blurted out before Double D could stop him.   
Link stuttered a little before telling the boys he would be glad to show them around his place. Eddy's face twisted up into a evilish smile. Double D shook his head. Ed realished his moments of breathing.   
~~   
Ed Gleefully made his way into the grounds of the lively marketplace. As soon as he stepped foot onto the soil, he noticed a white feathery creature running along the ground. His face curled up into a grin of excitement, "They have chickens Eddy!"   
Ed ran forward grabbing the chicken in his right hand. He tried to stuff the creature into his pocket before realizing the little girl standing next to him. Her face seemed sad, and her lips curled down into a hideous frown. "Why?" The little girl pleaded, "Why are you taking my chicken away? why?"   
Ed stopped smiling and looked down at her, then he remembered a line from a movie he once saw once on the Classic Cartoons Network. Ed just smiled again and spoke out, "I'm taking the chicken to tune it up at my shop."   
"Oh" the little girl sighed out, "okay, will it be back soon?"   
"It will be done as fast a squirrel jumping through a portal to the world on McNugget creatures."   
The girl just stood there thinking to herself about this odd boy before running away to tell a guard about it. Ed just chorceled a little bit of idiotic laughs before forgetting what had just happened. He just looked around, and ran away to go find more chickens. Eddy, on the other hand, what getting along pretty well with the fellow common people of the market place. He had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cup in which he set a paperclip in. He began walking around the market shaking the cup, and asking people for money. Double D just stood there in horrification, as thoughts about how unsanitary the market was flew in and out of his small head. Link looked a Double D a little, as he was the only one not running around trying to pull crazy schemes or stuff chickens into his pants. "What is your name?" Link asked Double D questioningly.   
"My name? Well my real name is Edward." Double D said slowly as he looked to Link, "but my friends call me Edd or Double D."   
"Double D?" Link said casually, "Nice name."   
"Why, thank you" Double D said respectfully, "You have a very nice name too."   
"Thanks"   
At that moment Ed backed up into Double D, who fell backwards and became sprawled out on his back. Ed turned around, that little confused grin laid upon his lips again. "Look Double D!" Ed spoke out happily, "They have Chickens!".   
"Yes, I know Ed" Double D whimpered out, "Why don't you help me up now?."   
"I can't Double D, I have to save the chickens from that Tooth Pick man over there." He raised his finger in the direction of Ingo, who stood at the front of the market place. Ingo had a bag full of corked Lon Lon Milk bottles, and a look of peer depression on his creased face. Double D slowly brushed some dust off of his shirt as he stood up, talking to himself about how unsanitary the market place seemed to be. He looked at Ingo a little, the character looking to be a bit sinister if anything at all. "Uh, greetings." Double D spoke out slowly, his voice a little shakey.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I really do want to write more, but I have so much High school work I Don't have a chance. PLEASE R&R! if i get enough good reviews i'll work on it more.... ~.~;;


End file.
